Although this invention has resulted from efforts to develop an address sign, which could be solar-powered, for a roadside mailbox, this invention is expected to have a wide variety of other similar and dissimilar applications.
Solar-powered, mailbox-mounted, address signs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,325 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,540 to Surman. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,540 discloses that a light-emitting diode is used to illuminate such a sign.
Other signs illuminated by light-emitting diodes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,172 to Schoniger et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,411 to Rycroft et al.
Fluorescent materials in or for illuminated signs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,956 to Wu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,019 to Erlendsson et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,160 to .O slashed.sthassel.
Illuminated signs providing further background are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,782 to Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,126 to Sholkin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,745 to Pohn, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,613 to Eyngorn.